Forbidden fruit
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Sniffles has always loved Flippy but was never sure how to tell him. But one day he came over at the wrong time and everything goes down hill from there. But will they be able to get through this all together or will somebody get hurt? Warning: swearing, yaoi, rape, and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first happy tree friend story. There in anime form so..yea. Also its a sniffles flippy yaoi and an mpreg so you no like, you no read.

Sniffles ran his pale hand up and down the fence surrounding Flippys giant house and sighed. Today was the day he told that green haired boy how he felt. But his body was jumpy with nerves. What if he laughed? What if he said no? All sorts of what ifs ran through his head as he stared at the menacing house that seemed to be mocking him. He ran his hand through his light blue locks of hair and finally made a disition. He was going in right now.

Sniffles pushed the gate open and walked through Flippys lawn and up to his door. With a nervous sigh he knocked on the door. Unfortunately for him it was at a very bad time. You see to control his "flippy freak outs," Flippy would meditate every day and needed complete silence when he did so. When Sniffles knocked he had been meditating. It startled him and triggered a freak out. His eyes which were normaly blue switched to an evil green color and his teeth became sharp.

He let out an evil laugh as he looked out the peephole and saw Sniffles. He opened the door and Sniffles smiled. "Hi Flippy how are-?" he was cut off when Flippy grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, slamming the door behind him. "F-Flippy, what are you doing?" Sniffles asked with fear. Flippy chuckled and pinned Sniffles to the wall by his hair, holding a knife up to his neck. "Say one wrong word and your done for, you hear me?" In sheer terror Sniffles nodded while holding back tears.

Flippy laughed as he slowly pulled up Sniffles shirt and felt his soft, smooth skin. He then made a very small cut and smirked when Sniffles yelped. He gave Sniffles a small kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear,"Don't you worry darling. I'll make sure to make it fun." With that he slipped his hand into Sniffles pants and boxers and grabbed his dick. He started pulling it which made sniffles yelp and then moan.

Flippy slowly started removing sniffles pants. "Flippy stop!" Sniffles begged which made Flippy hold the knife up to his neck again. As he held it he used the other hand to pull them down the rest of the way. Then he managed to yank down his boxers. He set the knife down and forced off the rest of sniffles clothes. He looked at sniffles shaking body and smiled when he thought of what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy forced sniffles to walk upstairs to his bedroom. When they were there he threw him onto the bed. He then lie down next to him and slowly began running his fingers up and down sniffles member. Sniffles moaned in pleasure but he knew how wrong this was. He mentally laughed when he realized how ironic this was. He was there to tell him he loved him but now he was being raped by his lover.

That thought was interrupted by a large wave of pain when Flippy started roughly thrusting into him. Sniffles dug his fingernails into Flippys back making marks on his shoulder blades. Flippy thrust extremely hard, tearing sensitive tissue. A small puddle of blood began to form under his ass. Sniffles let out a cry of pain as he dug in even harder causing Flippy to wince. He then threw Sniffles on the floor and grinned when he whimpered.

He sat on the edge of the bed and forced Sniffled head in between his legs. "Suck it." he growled. Sniffles looked up at him in disbelief. "I said suck it!" he barked. Hesitantly, Sniffles wrapped his lips around Flippys member. He gagged and pulled away which made Flippy slap him. "Do it. Stop being such a pussy!" Once again Sniffles wrapped his lips around and started sucking. He did it for about ten seconds before pulling away and vomiting.

"Your such a little wimp!" Flippy barked as he threw him back on the bed. He then once again began to thrust in and out. Sniffles saw stars as he hit the right place every time. Finally with one last hard thrust they both came. They collapsed onto each other breathing heavily. One was pleased, the other horrified. Sniffles then heard soft breathing.

He looked over slowly to see Flippy asleep. He gently got off the bed and grabbed his clothes. After quickly throwing them on he ran out of the house in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh...god what happened yesterday?" Flippy wondered with a groan as he sat up in his bed. The last thing he remembered doing was meditating. Everything after that was just a blur. He looked around and gasped. Seman coated his bed and his body. Then he looked down and realized he was naked. "Oh god what did I do?"

Then his eyes went wide with horror. He saw sniffles glasses lieing across the room. Flippy groaned and pushed his head into his hands. "Please dear god tell me I didn't. Tell me I didn't rob sniffles of his innocences." He looked at the glasses and sighed. He walked over to his bathroom and showered off all of the nasty stuff. Then he picked up the glasses, put on a sweater and rode his motercycle to sniffles house.

He knocked on the door and waited anxiously. What would he do when he saw him. When sniffles opened the door he got his answer. His eyes went wide from fear at the sight of him. "Hi sniffles, I um wanted to return your glasses to you." Sniffles grabbed his glasses from Flippys hands then slammed the door. Flippy sighed and kicked a rock out of the way as he walked back down his walkway.

Just great. He was terrified of him now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sniffles slowly opened his blue eyes as the first rays of sunlight streamed through his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was about two weeks after the whole Flippy incedent. It had been hard to forget about the whole incedent. As he slipped on his glasses he suddenly felt a horrible wave of nausea. With a gag he scrambled out of bed and to the bathroom. After vomiting the entire contents of his stomach he stumbled out feeling embarrassed even though no one had seen him.

He quickly grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He refused to let one vomiting incedent to make him call in sick. He had never missed a day of school in his life and he refused to start now. As he ran a brush through his blue hair he had to dash into the bathroom once more, only barly making it to the toilet. He groaned at the disgusting odor as he flushed. He rinsed out his mouth then quickly finished getting ready.

He hopped downstairs, greeted his parents, grabbed a bagel and his bag, and was out the door. He ran to the bus stop as he fixed up his black tie. When he arrived he sat on the bench and leaned back sighing. His feet hurt for some reason. He always ran to the bus stop so this time shouldn't be any different. Maybe he really was sick. Then he scowled and looked away as Flippy walked to the bus stop.

"Hi Sniffles." Flippy said cheerfully. Ever since that day he had been trying his best to be friends again with sniffles. But sniffles refused to speak to him. One because he was mad but two because he was still scared shitless of him. Sniffles quickly finished off the bagel he brought then leaned back and waited for the bus which usually took a good 10 minutes to arrive.

He moaned as another wave of nausea began to wash over him. "Sniffles are you okay?" Flippy asked, noticing how Sniffles seemed uncomfortable and pale. Sniffles only glared at him once more before slapping his hand over his mouth. "S-sniffles, maybe you should go home. You look really si-." he was cut off when Sniffles leaned over and retched. Flippy looked slightly panicked but managed to get himself together enough to at least rub his back.

Sniffles coughed a few times before he was able to sit up and rub his mouth with his sweater sleeve. "Come on Sniffles, I'll take you home." Flippy said as he started to stand up. But Sniffles stayed where he was. "I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine." he said coldly. Before anything else could be said the bus arrived and they both had to get on.


	5. Chapter 5

School went on without a hitch that day...until lunch came. Sniffles noticed something peculiar about his appetite. Normally he was not really one for sweets. But today he couldn't stop himself for going for seconds for the ice cream they served at the cafeteria that day. "Say Sniffles, I thought you didn't like sweets." Toothy pointed out. "I don't normally." Sniffles admitted, also confused.

But he just shrugged it off and went about his day. But as he was in science class, which was his most favorite class, he noticed he just couldn't keep his eyes open. Several times he would nod off, only to awaken when his teacher snapped at him or Toothy would nudge him awake. Soon he saw a note getting flung on his desk. He opened it up and saw a message from Toothy.

Before he got a chance to read it, Mr. Lumpy plucked off of his desk. "What do we have here?" He said as he cleared his throat. "Gee Sniffles, getting sick at the bus stop, your feet hurting, having a weird sweets craving, and now your feeling tired? If I didn't know better I would say you we're pregnant." Sniffles cheeks burned a deep red as the whole class burst out laughing.

"S-stop that!" Sniffles said angrily. "Aww, sniffles is having hormones!" Petunia laughed. "Now everyone quiet down!" Lumpy said sternly. Then he turned to sniffles. "So...is it a boy or a girl?" The class once again erupted into a fit of laughter. "When's the due-date mommy!" Cuddles laughed until Giggles elbowed him. Sniffles ground his teeth together as he felt a stinging sensation in the back of his eyes.

He shot out of his seat and ran out of the room. "Aww Sniffles is going to the girls bathroom to cry!" Cuddles laughed. As sniffles ran he could hear the taunting calls and laughs off his classmates. he thought he heard someone call his name but he ignored it and kept running.

Flippy watched in shock as Sniffles ran out of the classroom. He turned to his classmates, anger clearly visible in his eyes. "You guys are such heartless bastards!" He yelled at them, successfully making them shut up. "He's not feeling the best today and you guys accuse him off being something as ridicules as being pregnant!? You guys are such idiots!" With that he ran out of the classroom in search of the blue-haired teen.

Meanwhile, sniffles sat in the boys bathroom, locked in one of the stalls. He sat on the floor, knees to his chest, tears of shame, humiliation, and anger flowing down his cheeks. "sniffles, you in here?" Flippy called as he entered. Oh no, not him of all people. Maybe if he just stayed really quiet.."Found you." Sniffles looked up to see Flippy looking down at him.

flippy was standing on the toilet in the next stall. With a nice grunt, he pulled himself over the wall and into sniffles stall. Sniffles refused to make eye-contact. "If your here to make fun of me too then Just make it quick and then get out." Flippy shook his head. "I'm not gonna make fun of you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Sniffles scoffed. "I'm fine Flippy." Flippy tilted his head slightly. "You say you okay, but your tears say otherwise."Sniffles didn't realize he had started crying again.

Finally the dams broke and he began crying once more. Flippy wrapped his arms around his friend and just held him close, letting him know he was safe. Now that he thought about it, sniffles would not normally react this way. He would usually ignore there laughter and roll his eyes and lumpy's stupidity. So why was he getting so emotional? Oh well, no need to worry about that now. For the moment he just held his buddy and let him cry.


End file.
